narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genzō Yamanaka
for the sake of his desire of peace. It's the power of the Shinobi World I wish to aid you in obtaining, as it was my father's goal to do just that for .|Genzō to Nakuka}} ---- ---- is a high-level shinobi of the of . He's the son of the renowned and exists in the newly reformed faction Root for the sole purpose of carrying on the ideals his father's followed. Appearance Genzō is described as a "pretty boy", some claiming his beauty to be the product of his biological mother's many bodily modifications to gain further beauty. This isn't proven since few saw Genzō's mother before she abandoned the boy. Still, she fits in well with his adoptive mother, Nakuka, whose unusually colored hair has deemed herself an unnatural beauty among a world of fakes. Genzō receives similar titles, though most claim his beauty to be even more extraordinary because of how natural it is. His beauty has also been linked to his premature birth and therefore his body hadn't enough time to fully develop into that of a male, offering false reasoning to his femininity. During his youth, many questioned whether he was male. When this happened, he gave his premature birth as reasoning despite knowing that wasn't so. As he aged, he accepted his beauty would benefit him in his duty, eventually coming to follow his clan's tradition by growing out his hair and tying in back into a ponytail. However, this is the only thing traditional about his appearance. Thin, yet soft locks ran past his ears as a kid, a few shades lighter than his father's amber hair. It stuck out in several places and was cut in an almost sloppy manner. His eyes were sharp and narrow, often appearing to range in color. The original dark gray irises lightened with age to a grayish-teal color. A thick line of lashes fall above and under his keen eyes, becoming for noticeable as he wears a layer of makeup to enhance his feminine appearance and stature. With a round jaw and sharp chin, his face and even neck give the appearance of a woman's without the true need of makeup of transformation. Through childhood, Genzō was rounder than he is now, giving him a more "adorable" look as opposed to his now described "gorgeous" appearance, though it was no secret he'd grow up to be to be a charmer of many. He wore a fishnet shirt with a simple pair of khaki pants. Claiming his distaste in traditional attire, he also wore modern-day tennis shoes rather than sandals everyone insisted he wears. He also had his ears pierced from the young age of two years old upon his immature request. Upon becoming a genin, he received a forehead protector, which he promptly placed around his neck so people would see how elegantly his neck flowed. Genzō also has three belts — one around his waist and the other two crossed over his chest. The one around his waist hides a scroll and his flute and the other two holds his sword and chains, both used in his odd style of execution, somewhat inspired by his adoptive mother's own style. Upon reaching the middle-ground of shinobi ranks as a chūnin, Genzō took pride in his beauty and clan. He tossed out the two belts spanning around his chest but kept the fishnet shirt. Over that shirt, he wore a black coat with the white outline of his clan's symbol with his name in kanji below it on the back. He discarded the belt around his waist and used his weaponize chains instead, though it took time to master the art of pulling it from his waist without his pants slipping below his hips. He later made the process easier by wearing better fitting pants, but he still hated how snug they were. During his chūnin years, Genzō got himself a secondary job at under . He showed distaste in the job his adoptive mother forced him into, but as he studied the thousands of flowers the shop sold, he began adoring flowers. To get more customers in the shop, Genzō pulled the stunt that changed not only the flower shop, but also his career as a shinobi. He grew his hair to his shoulders and decorated it with flowers. Classically seen with a rose, he charmed his way to more sales. When he reached the high ranks know as jōnin, he wore the usual with a long sleeve fishnet shirt under it and a pair of sandy beige pants with darker shin guards . . . Personalty Believed to be the of . . . Killing & Evil Intent Nindō Despite never having met the man, Genzō follows Danzō's ways of peace by being , eventually translating such a method into his own : . History Early Childhood Abilities As the son of and adoptive child of Nakuka, it was almost a demand Genzō surpass them both, as it is in every new generation. Reputed as the and , Genzō shows the true power of his clan and unlocks its limits to further the already terrifying powers. Also renowned as a genjutsu master, his mental prowess surpasses that of . His growing intelligence only amplifies this fact. Chakra & Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Bukijutsu His main weapon is s. Despite many calling it a silly weapon, it has proved just useful, if not more so, as wire strings when in the hands of Genzō. Mad was chakra-absorbing material, he uses chains with the control expected of an Uchiha with wire strings. His movements are less subtle — no one expects grace when handling chains, but he is about as graceful as one could be when wielding these rare weaponize tools. Though mostly meant to be used in the aftermath of a battle, Genzō can easily use these to aid in combat. With smaller chains, he binds them between his fingers in an almost web-like design to block certain weapons from striking his face. He can also fling around chains and pull opponents nearer for a nearer ranged battle, though he found that isn't the best move. If he were to do that, he'd aim to bind the throat shut with his chains. He develops a style of combat with new chains created by Daisuke Takamine . . . He uses a flute to place others under genjutsu, and certain mach to expand his mental prowess. Though he uses these sparingly since he can create genjutsu without a flute and tamper with others' minds with machines. Space-Time Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Mental Abilities As a member of the , Genzō practices the hiden, and has since he reached an age where he could stand and hold his fingers the right way . . . Memory Clearing Mind Reading Hive Mind Dream Art Dream Art, often confused with genjutsu, allows Genzō to manipulate people's dreams and even trap them within it for longer periods of time than usual. . . Genzō can reach into the dreams himself and manipulate it that way, though he opts for a passive approach . . . Emotion Manipulation Psychic Communication Mental Healing & Mimicry Sensory Perception Telekinesis Genjutsu Intelligence Equipment Concept and Creation Trivia *According to the databook(s) **Genzō's hobbies are searching through minds and playing . As a child, he enjoyed flower picking and making jewelry out of them. **Genzō doesn't wish to fight anyone. **Genzō's favorite food is spicy grilled on a colorful salad. His least favorite is anything too sweet or bitter. His preferred beverage is peach , while he hates . **Genzō's favorite expressions are and